Breaking Minds
by alae-megallen
Summary: Short drabble: He will break her into tiny pieces, so she can never be put back together again. Kolya torture - John Sheppard/OC. May turn into a story if enough people are interested!
1. Broken Mind

And though she heard the soft whispering in her ears, the whistling of wind and the sound of screams, she still felt alone.

_So alone._

Her body rests against cold, hard floors and salty tears mix in lines with grime and blood. Every breath like fire, the slashes in her back mangled with scabs that stretch and catch with every movement. Woe is so easy and so warm. It overcomes her and protects her from harm. And when the night is deep and the darkness dances in shadows and whispers, she awakens screaming, cries out as her heart pounds with agony. Oh, how she longs for him, she prays for him to come. If only to rescue her soul, to lift her up where she can see the sky. To feel the rain against her face, to be free.

Creak. Metal screeches, she huddles further into the floor, if only to escape this endless agony.

_"Please, please, please, I'll do anything. Anything you ask, just make it stop!"_

Its cruelty and calloused hands, a voice meant to comfort that crumples her soul.

_"Tell me where to find him."_

She would tell them, anything except that. Anything in her heart, her secrets deep.

_Anything but that_.

She counts hours and day, though blurred they become one expendable memory in the front of her mind. She squeezes her eyes shut, unafraid to sob in the stillness of her prison. The wounds are fresh, they sting as brackish cold water is thrown to awaken her. Her screams wake her more than anything.

_"It's only be three days. There are many more to come."_

She shakes her head, curls into a ball and sways in time to the music in her mind, just to comfort, just to salvage what's left. Just to block out all the pain.

_"Please, no more feeling. It's too much, it's too much. Where are you? Where are you!"_

She can't eat. Her stomach aches at the mention of food, it's smell turns her stomach to ice and she crumples to the floor again, the cold floor against her face comforting in her hell. She hears screams again but she cannot distinguish whether they are her own or someone else's.

_"Please, please, please, I'll do anything. Anything you ask, just make it stop!"_

It's a touch that makes her shiver, its hot breath that makes her wretch. In her ear he is whispering, the one thing he wants to know.

_"Tell me where to find him."_

She would tell them, anything except that. Anything in her heart, her secrets deep.

_Anything but that._

Creak. Metal screeches, she huddles further into the floor, tears in her eyes as the endless pain engulfs her. It's too much.

_"Please, please, please, it's to much, it's too much. Where are you? Where are you!"_

Her screams wake the silence around her, the echoing of the cell crowded and warm though her floor is cold and her heart is hollow.

_"I'm here, I'm here."_

She looks up, lips cracked, eyes dull grey and the sparkle dead. No more smiling, no more laughter. But as she gazes upon that face, the one she has waited for. The one she would endure all this, all over again and again, all for eternity. She lets saline tears fall from her eyes, her lip quivers and she collapses into warmth and purpose.

_"It's over. It's over. You're home."_

_You're home._


	2. I'll Never Tell

Three days earlier

"It seems were making a habit of this." Kolya said, his tone rough, amused and possibly aroused by the prospect of making Freya suffer once more.

She looked up then, her tangle of wet hair clinging to her face as heavy drops of rain soaked her to the bone. Freya breathed in sharply, her teeth chattering as the cold tore through her but her eyes were hard and she would never give in. Freya felt calloused hands gripping her wrists harshly and realised in alarm that they held rope in their hands and were twisting the flaxen indelicately across her flesh.

She bit back a cry as the rope bit into her wrists before she swung her head around, trying to keep Kolya in her direct line of sight but it was no use. He had already disappeared from view but she could hear voices just beneath the shelter of the outpost and knew he was never far away.

Freya turned back, seeing the two guards whom had tied her down watching her closely. Their expressions were snarly and they frightened her with the way they eyed her up and down appreciatively. She tried to hunch her shoulders forward, tried to hide herself as much as possible from their horny eyes and she closed her own just to block it out.

"Leave us." Freya swivelled again, catching Kolya walking toward her with purpose, something clasped in his hands. His smile was cruel and unforgiving and somehow she knew that this was only the beginning and that she should enjoy the comfort she felt while it lasted. The two guards hesitantly left her and Kolya alone, their eyes lingering as they walked away and Freya shivered despite herself.

She felt hot breath against her neck and she reeled forward, trying desperately to rid herself of such an unholy feeling. Disgust filled the pit of her stomach and butterflies rose in her chest.

"You _will_ tell me where to find John Sheppard, you can be sure of that." He stated, his voice gruff and certain. Freya raised herself as straight as she could when kneeling in mud and saturated by torrential rain and she let a jovial laugh escape her lips.

"I'll _never_ tell you a damn thing!" She spat and Kolya growled. At first Freya didn't feel anything. The sensation of something cold cracking against her back made her half turn but it wasn't long before white hot pain crept up her spine, like fire on her skin. She howled in agony, the sound so strange in her ears. Her screams sounded like somebody else entirely.

Crack.

The whip came down again and this time Freya felt the skin split, felt the icy rain trickle down her open wound and she let out a choking sound and then a squeal, pain lowering her form until her legs spread slightly so she could get closer to the ground. Her nose rested against mud as snot and spit trickled to the ground, her breathing hacking as she tried to control the pain and the rage simmering beneath the surface.

"Kolya!" Freya hollered. Her voice sounded strained and small, like a small child in an open field. Her voice was lost over the sound of pleased laughter and rain splattering against mud.

"Tell me! _Where is John Sheppard!_" Kolya screamed in her ear, the whip coming down again. Freya wailed, tears mingling with rain and snot against her face as she tried her hardest just to breath.

"I'll _never_ tell you! _Never! Never!_"

_Never._


	3. Where It All Began

_Major John Sheppard sauntered leisurely down the corridors of the City of Atlantis, intending on picking up Rodney from his lab and continuing on to the briefing room for their usual mission debriefing. As he rounded another corner he heard two distinct voices, their tones heated, one male and one female and when he got closer he was finally able to distinguish the male voice as McKay's, in a heated argument with an unfamiliar british female voice. _

_John smirked at the likely hood that McKay was being his usual stubborn self, intent on making himself seem the most brilliant human being in existence and whoever he was bickering with clearly saw things differently._

_"This I have to see." He said to himself, his signature cheeky smile crossing his lips before he leant against the wall outside McKay's lab, crossing his arms over his chest and content listening to their bickering for a moment._

_"No, no, no! It's all wrong! What type of astrophysicist are you!" McKay spat at the woman in his lab, watching as Doctor Freya Hammel scowled at him, her eyes squinted into small slits as she gestured to the device they were working on._

_"This device changes the flow of time. It says so right here! In terms of relativity, this makes perfect sense!" Freya replied, her tone heated and her patience wearing thin. If McKay didn't start listening to her soon she couldn't promise she'd be able to contain herself from hitting him in the face._

_"Yes but the Theory of Relativity makes it clear that all matter within a different time stream will appear to move at normal time inside the field. It would be impossible to use the time dilation field to generate some sort of 'observation tank'. It's-just-not-possible." McKay continued and Freya let out a frustrated groan, turning her laptop to face him with the series of calculations she had been working on._

_"That's why this device is used to create windows in space and time so that the molecular structures trapped within the field can't escape because when viewed outside the field they appear to me moving in rapid succession, trapped within their own relative time field. But this-" Freya gestured wildly with her hand to the device._

_"-will create a window in which those outside the field may observe what they have trapped inside the field."_

_"But that basically ignores the Theory of Relativity entirely. Do you know how insane that sounds!" McKay continued to rant._

_"Almost as insane as most of your ideas, McKay. You can't always be right!" Freya retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh but I am right! To mess with the laws of time and space would be like creating cold fusion. It's impossible, not to mention extremely dangerous!" He continued to prattle on with his theory's and calculations as Freya groaned again and sat back down on her lab stool, resorting to playing solitaire on her laptop. She was so focused on her heated game of cards that she didn't even notice Major John Sheppard leaning against the open doorway of McKay's lab nor did she notice that McKay was still rambling on, now trying to prove his theory with...velocity?_

_"Are you even listening to me!" McKay questioned, his voice rising in pitch as he realised the only person who had been paying him any attention was himself and Major John Sheppard who only seemed amused by his ridiculous squabbling. In fact, John probably thought McKay and this 'Doctor Hammel' he had never heard of were hitting it off quite nicely with their science related bickering. It was the perfect match. _

_Presently from his position slouched against the door, all he could see was the top of Doctor Hammel's head as she leant over her laptop, clearly intent on disproving McKay with her calculations. _

_"No, I'm not listening. I'm playing Solitaire." Freya said in an uninterested tone, still continuing to stare intently at the screen of her laptop. McKay's face went red as if he were about to blow a fuse and he ripped the laptop from her grasp and closed it less than gently before he heard someone distinctively clearing their throat and he looked up to see John Sheppard standing in the doorway, an amused smile crossing his face and clearly intrigued by Doctor Hammel and her ability to infuriate Rodney so eloquently. _

_"This isn't funny." McKay said in a dangerous voice and Freya snorted and rolled her eyes. John finally turned to get a good look at the Doctor who had so amused him and found himself smiling more as he did so. _

_She had long chocolate brown hair that she had haphazardly pulled up into a scruffy bun, her short cropped fringe framing dark thick eyebrows and a set of black rimmed glasses. Freya had a slender frame though he could tell that her oversized lab coat hid her curves and on her right wrist he noticed a small black tattoo of the Eye of Horus as she leant her chin against her hand, clearly tired of battling with Rodney._

_"Major Sheppard." Doctor Hammel finally said with a smile and John felt bad. Up until this moment he had no idea who Doctor Freya Hammel was and the fact that his interest had peaked only because she had almost driven Rodney into an insane rage and because she was extremely beautiful only made him feel worse. So he decided to be honest with her in an attempt to get to know her better._

_"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before." John said with a brilliant smile and Freya's face dropped slightly though he didn't seem to notice._

_"Doctor Freya Hammel." She introduced herself with a bland face and McKay rolled his eyes and began muttering about 'Captain Kirk' and many other Star Trek related things._

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Doctor. Do you mind if I steal Rodney for awhile, we have a debriefing with Doctor Weir in ten minutes." John said and Freya nodded._

_"By all means, you can take him." She said happily._

_"C'mon McKay." John ordered and McKay glared at him then turned to Doctor Hammel who had resecured her laptop and was either doing more calculations or playing another game of Solitaire._

_"We'll discuss this later." He said icily and Freya gave him a condescending smile._

_"Looking forward to it." She quipped before McKay and John disappeared from sight._

_When Doctor Freya Hammel had looked up and seen Major John Sheppard smiling at her and clearly amused by her ability to push Rodney over the edge, her stomach had flipped. Ever since she had first laid eyes on John Sheppard, she had thought him attractive. Hell, she had thought no one could possibly be any more sexy in the Pegasus Galaxy! Or anywhere for that matter. Not that she'd been everywhere but he was damn close to perfection. _

_Sure, he had issues with authority and on most occasions he got himself and his team into a whole lot of bother but Freya also had some serious issues with authority, her ability to enrage most air force officers was considered a victory in her books. Why should the military always be in charge? The scientists were the ones trapped in labs with dangerous, alien equipment that could implode into a black hole at any moment. And then he had said it. The words she had dreaded hearing and when he had said them Freya realised just how much they hurt._

_"I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever met."_

_**Oh, but I've met you in my dreams so many times before. **_

_**We stand face to face, all words unspoken, **_

_**speaking only with our eyes. **_

_**And we'll dance until the sun fades away, **_

_**and we'll dance til the stars race in arks across the skies,**_

_**Oh, how I never wish to leave your side...**_

_Freya awoke suddenly, squeezing her eyes shut momentarily as she realised the definite shrieking of her alarm had awoken her. Was it really 5:00am already! She crashed a hand against the off button and rolled out of bed, brushing her tangled hair into a sensible pony tail before changing into sweat pants and a singlet, pulling on her joggers with a yawn before padding out into the deserted halls of Atlantis. _

_Freya loved this time of morning, as hard as it was to get up it always paid off when she wandered down the quiet halls, glimpsing the city every now and then, awash in morning colour as the sun climbed over the horizon. It was also the only time she got to spend training without the constant scrutiny of air force officers watching her every move with humoured smiles, some with their eyes lingering where they shouldn't. _

_The first time it had happened, Freya had found it extremely difficult containing herself from waltzing right up to the officer in question and elbowing him in the nose. Instead she had glared, continuing her kata sequence with all the strength she could muster. Since then she had made sure she was up before dawn to train in peace and quiet. Freya was so caught up in her thoughts that when she rounded the next corner she immediately crashed into someone, letting out a startled sound before regaining her balance and looking up at Major John Sheppard who smiled down at her._

_"Sorry about that." He apologised._

_"Major Sheppard." Freya greeted, trying to keep her tone even, though her heart was racing wildly. _

_"What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked._

_"Early morning training." She said simply, adjusting the bag on her shoulder before attempting to step around him. John stepped back in front of her and Freya looked up at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"Is there something you need?" _

_"Have lunch with me tomorrow." John said and Freya was taken back. Was John Sheppard really asking her out? On a date!_

_"Er..." She began, unsure what to say. _

_Freya looked around her then down at the floor, considering her options. Could she really afford to be hurt again? Up until yesterday he hadn't even known she existed and the only reason why he did now was because she had happened to be working with McKay in his lab at the precise moment that John had joined them. If he had got their an hour earlier they would have never met and this would have never been happening. Was it really wise to get into a relationship with an air force major? Was it really wise to get into a relationship with anyone? _

_Freya realised then just how long it had been since she had last gone out on a date. She had briefly dated Colonel Cameron Mitchell while she was still assigned at Stargate Command but once she had joined the expedition to Atlantis, they had both realised that it wasn't going to work out and called it quits. _

_Before that it had been Major Davis, who she really felt she could have had a relationship with until he moved to Washington and broke her heart. And three years ago Freya had broken off her engagement with Agent Malcolm Barret of the NID. She had thought he was her one and only and when he had proposed she hadn't hesitated in agreeing. Soon after he began to act strangely and one day she decided to follow him, only to find herself outside the house of one of Malcolm's female colleagues. Freya hoped that maybe this was just a private meeting until they shared an intimate kiss on the front porch and her world had come crashing down around her. _

_Freya wasn't sure she could trust another male again but Cameron Mitchell had made it very clear that not all men lied and cheated. It was too bad that they were galaxies apart and too passionate about their jobs to continue with a relationship. So now Freya stood faced with a man she respected, a man she was clearly attracted to and could see herself making a relationship with but she was afraid. Afraid that if he hadn't have met her yesterday that he would have found somebody else, somebody better and she would have remained invisible, trapped in an endless loop of bad dates and be hurt all over again. And so she finally decided._

_"I don't think that's such a good idea." Freya replied, trying again to move around him._

_"Why not?" John asked, obviously not having expected her to refuse._

_"Because..." Freya began lamely, finally slipping around John and continuing down the hall but he was fast and was soon walking beside her as she made her way to the training room._

_"Because?" John probed. _

_"Because there are plenty of women in Atlantis. Why not ask out one of them? What about Teyla or Doctor Weir?" Freya blurted out and John smirked._

_"Are you trying to talk me out of asking you out?" He asked, obviously amused._

_"I just don't see why you'd want to ask me out when there's a whole city of attractive women here in Atlantis, most of which I'm sure would be thrilled to go out with you."_

_"And you're...not thrilled?" He asked teasingly. Freya turned and glared at him but the corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk._

_"I'm not not thrilled." She replied and he shook his head and laughed._

_"You know you're also a part of the 'attractive women here in Atlantis', right? And I asked you out because I wanted to. You intrigue me." John explained and Freya stopped and raised her eyebrow again._

_"I intrigue you? What am I, a science project?" Freya said, more to egg him on than anything else. All of a sudden she realised she was adamantly flirting with Major John Sheppard and it didn't bother her in the slightest! Maybe something could come of this after all._

_"No, I just find you very interesting. So...lunch?" John said and Freya rolled her eyes._

_"Fine. But none of this mess hall stuff. Let's go to the mainland." She said and John smiled_

_"The mainland it is. Meet you in the hanger bay at say, 1300 hours?"_

_"Is that Universal or Eastern Standard time?" Freya joked._

_"Pegasus Galactic Time." John retorted with a flirtatious smirk, walking backwards so that he could continue to check her out for a few more moments. Freya rolled her eyes and turned away, leaving John Sheppard to stare after her._


	4. This Feels So Right

"This food is incredible." John stated, taking another mouthful from his bowl greedily.

"It's called Tarmen." Freya said, placing a piece of soft, buttery bread in her mouth. John raised his eyebrow at her in confusion and she smirked.

"It's kind of like a casserole. They slow cook it over coals for six hours, adding spices and herbs and each ingredient separately before cooking it for a further two hours." She explained, her eyes focused on her bowl of Tarmen as she lightly dipped some bread in the aromatic sauce and brought it to her mouth.

"You seem to know a lot about the mainland." John recognised and Freya put down her bowl and sat back on her arms before letting a laugh escape her lips. Her laughter made John tingle all over and he couldn't help but watch her admiringly.

"What are you staring at?" She asked after several minutes of John watching her before turning to watch him studying her. Their eyes met and Freya felt an electricity between them that she had not expected. Sure, he was attractive and made her laugh but this was something far greater than lust. Finally John got to his feet, holding out his hand to help her up whilst saying,

"C'mon, I want to show you something." Freya let him help her up but he still didn't let go of her hand and they stayed like that til they reached a dense span of trees and heard the sound of thunder not far off. But Freya knew it was not thunder that she heard and she smiled in excitement as John continued to lead her further amidst the trees.

Finally they reached a small path that wound its way down to a cliff face and when she reached it she gasped in awe. Before her was the ocean, sparkling with early afternoon light and across its expanse she could just make out Atlantis. When she looked down she saw a causeway of dark basalt rocks in columns like stairs and heard the crashing of waves as they thundered against the cliff face.

"John, this is amazing." Freya breathed in disbelief, completely overcome by the beauty of this place.

"It reminds me of Earth." John stated simply and she could see why. This place reminded her of a spot in Australia that she had been particularly fond of.

"So, how long ago did you move from England?" John asked and Freya let out a snort of laughter before she could stop herself.

"What?" He wondered, seemingly bewildered at her reaction.

"I'm not from England." Freya clarified with an amused smile and John ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"Australia?" He tried again and Freya grinned and nodded.

"Good guess." She teased and John bumped her shoulder in mock annoyance.

"So how long ago did you move from _Australia?_" John began again, sitting beside Freya a few metres away from the edge of the cliff.

"About four years ago. I moved to Arizona to start my PhD at the state university. I was extremely lucky to have Professor Lawrence Krauss as one of my lecturers, I've always admired his work." Freya said all at once, clearly having been excited at the prospect of working so closely with someone she respected so much.

"Didn't he write that book about The Physics of Star Trek?" John asked and Freya's eyebrows rose considerably.

"You know who Lawrence Krauss is!" She asked in astonishment and he shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his messy hair again. God, Freya wanted to kiss him so badly...

"McKay was reading it at one point. He seemed...remarkably embarrassed by it." John explained and Freya couldn't help but burst into amused laughter over the prospect of Rodney McKay reading anything by a theoretical physicist, even if it did concern Star Trek.

"Ah." She said simply and John smiled back at her, the good humour obviously contagious.

"You know, you're really pretty when you smile." John said before he could stop himself and Freya raised her eyebrow but the smirk remained on her lips.

"_Only_ when I smile?" She retorted with a flirtatious grin and John shook his head.

"Not only...just as well as." He said in a quiet voice, touching her cheek in the same instant and Freya's smile faded and she found herself staring into John's puppy dog eyes and had the sudden urge to run her hands through his messy hair.

"John...what are you doing?" Freya questioned, knowing even then exactly what was about to happen and though she wanted to pull away, to tell him it was too soon she couldn't bring herself to move or protest and found her eyes running over his face before resting on his lips.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." John said, bringing both his hands up to Freya's cheeks and staring into her warm brown eyes, aware that their faces were so close that he could feel the sensation of her warm breath against his lips and he felt it hard to contain himself any longer.

"But we only just met." Freya tried to protest but they both knew she was grasping at straws for some lame reason why they shouldn't be sitting so close, with the waves crashing against the shores of Atlantis, with the salty breeze filling them with calm but they could both think of nowhere they would rather be at that moment than so close to one another.

"I may have stretched that truth just slightly... You see, McKay talks about you all the time. Admittedly most of the time he's complaining about your calculations but I was intrigued by you even before I saw you. I know you always go to the south pier with your telescope when you can get away from your lab and I know you're rather fond of blue jello and that scary stuff the mess hall call meat loaf. You work too much and you hate coffee with a passion. And when I first laid eyes on you, you made me smile. And it only partly had to do with you infuriating Rodney into apoplexy." John said all at once and Freya couldn't help but let a pleased smile cross her lips and her eyes lit up with humour and an emotion she hadn't realised she'd been holding back for so long.

"Well, John, I'm afraid I'll never admit to you that I started stalking you as well."

"I wasn't _stalking_ you. I just...asked a lot of questions. In fact, I think Rodney started locking the door to his lab because of me." John explained and Freya let out a bubbly laugh, obviously amused and somewhat flattered.

He still had his warm hands against her face, the roughness of his skin sending ecstatic shivers down her spine and making her head swim. Hell, she could barely keep herself from jumping into his arms let alone think coherently at that moment.

Freya closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of his hands and the soothing and exciting sensation of his breath dancing across her lips and before she knew it, she felt John's lips pressed firmly against her own though his kiss was soft and hesitant but Freya instantly reassured him by grasping the collar of his shirt gently and deepening the kiss, her tongue tasting his mouth for the first time.

Their kisses continued to increase in passion, John's hands having moved from her face to tangle in her hair and Freya's hand had tightened considerably around his shirt and succeeded in pulling him further against her.

Finally they pulled away from each other, their breathing heavy and they stared within each other's eyes for a moment before Freya grinned.

"I don't usually do this." She explained, though she didn't seem the slightest bit worried by it.

"You don't usually lure unsuspecting military colonel's to the mainland and try to have your way with them?" John questioned.

"Oh very funny, _Colonel_. If I wanted to have my way with you though, you would be at my mercy." Freya pointed out and John smirked and raised his eyebrow considerably.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Shouldn't we be heading back to Atlantis now? I'm sure you have a stack of work to do, _Colonel_." Freya continued to poke fun, rising to her feet and brushing the grass of the back of her pants. John got to his feet also and grabbed her arm, tugging her back against him and warranting Freya to let out a startled sound.

"Oh, you're not getting away with that so easily." John explained, his voice low, dangerous and extremely sexy.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Freya wondered, instantly feeling John's lips against her own again and his hands pulling her closer to him. He was just beginning to trace wonderful lines of kisses down her neck when his radio crackled before Doctor McKay's voice proclaimed, "Colonel Sheppard, please respond."

She heard John growl low in his throat, obviously annoyed at the interruption before he tapped his radio.

"What do you want, Rodney?"

"Oh, nothing. Just making sure you'll be back in time for the mission briefing. Which is in, oh, thirty two minutes." Rodney's condescending voice proclaimed and John drew his brows down into a scowl.

"Yes, Rodney. I'm _aware_ of that. Sheppard out."

"Oh, John, just one more thing."

"_What_, Rodney?"

"Could you inform Doctor Hammel that I've revised her calculations. Well, actually, more like _completely_ re-wrote them because they were so jumbled I could hardly make anything out of it. So I'll have them ready and on her desk when she gets back. McKay out." And the radio went dead.

"That egotistical, pompous..." Freya began before letting out an aggravated exhale and clenching her fists, turning away from John and beginning walking back to the jumper with John trailing behind her.

"When we get back, I'm going to throw a gigantic orange at his head!" She continued, obviously riled up over Rodney McKay once again.

"I _know_ what that device is for. His Ancient is flimsy at best but I understood exactly what it said. How _dare_ he jump to the conclusion that _my_ work is wrong and not his!" Freya continued to rant and was still muttering to herself when they finally got to the Jumper. All John could hear was fragments of her speech, something to do with relativity and space time followed by a few calculations and a number, ten to the power of something that had him raising his eyebrow in worry. Was Freya that concerned about Rodney McKay trying to prove her wrong?

"You know, you're really sexy when you're angry." John said, finally seating himself in the cockpit of the Jumper and watching Freya sitting across from him, a deep scowl on her face. She turned to look at him with a mixture of disapproval and anger and John raised his hands in defence.

"Look, Freya, all you've gotta do is re-write your calculations the way you originally had them and submit them straight to Doctor Weir as your preliminary findings. If she questions why you didn't consult with Rodney, tell her he was otherwise preoccupied and you asked Doctor Zelenka to assist you instead." John explained as the Jumper took off and began heading back across the mainland.

"Well, you're not just a pretty face after all." Freya retorted, though an amused smirk crossed her lips even when John looked over at her with a scowl.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one." John said in a dangerous voice and Freya chuckled.

"Looking forward to it."


End file.
